Insecurities
by Soulparadox
Summary: *Rewritten* What will happen when Maka's worst fears about her and Soul's relationship come true? bad summary :/  this is my first fanfiction though, please read! inspriation from a youtube amv called insecurities by mentalprodigy
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fan fiction ever so please don't be toooo hard on me

Maka was sitting in her room just listening to her iPod thinking about all of the things that she was confused about. Then the song You Don't Love Me by Stephanie McIntosh cane on, its words eerily sounding like how she was feeling at the moment.

_I see the blue in your eyes  
Baby what are you hiding?_

Maka wondered why Soul seemed so withdrawn, the two of them had been a together for a couple of weeks now and he yet seemed so... so depressed.  
_I catch a glimpse of the truth  
And it don't look good, no_

Then she saw it, why he was being so secretive, so distant. Blair was holding him to her chest a normally a usual occurrence but... he had a nosebleed and he wasn't pushing her away...

_I feel the ground fall away_  
_As you fight back the tears  
And choke the words_

_*Flashback*_

"Do you love me soul?" Maka asked her face and voice showing no emotion.

"Wha? Of course I do Maka what are you talking a-" Soul started

"Then why have you never said it?"

"I-I do" Soul stuttered

"Say it" Maka stared into soul's eyes. Forest searching red for something anything that would reassure her but she couldn't find anything but shock and fear.

_*Flashback*_

_You don't love me  
You can't say it  
After all this time  
You don't want me  
You can't mean it_

She cringed as the words that were being sung were sounding a lot similar to the ones she had been saying to Soul only a few minutes previous.

*_Flashback_*

"You don't love me do you..." she murmured her voice sounding small.

"I do." Soul stated his voice stronger yet still shaky.

"But you can't say it so you don't love me; hell I doubt you even want me" Suddenly Maka felt the urge to look anywhere _but _Soul as her eyes traveled around the room.

"I want you!" Soul exclaimed

"You can't mean that" Maka said a small, sad smile slowly spreading across her face.

*Flashback*

With that she had run to her room where she was now sitting huddled under a blanket with her headphones in full blast.

She let out a sigh as she took out her headphones when she heard banging on her bedroom door.

"What do you want Soul?" she called trying to sound annoyed but it didn't really work as her voice broke when she said his name.

"I'm coming in...'' He said as he opened the door.

She didn't reply just put her earphones back in but she felt the bed shift as he sat beside her on it.

"Maka I-" Soul started.

"I get it." Maka interrupted for the thousandth time that night.

"Get what?"

"Why you don't want me or love me. I mean really who would want a violent, flat-chested, boring, temperamental, stubborn, insecure, little bookworm like me anyway..." she trailed off as a new batch of tears rolled down her cheeks. 'Funny, I hadn't even noticed I was crying in the first place' she thought.

"I love you"

"What?" her head sprung up looking from her lap to him her mouth hanging open tears still making their way steadily down her face. She couldn't have heard him right could she?

Inside Soul laughed at her bewildered face. "You heard me. I love you Maka Albarn every little thing about you, even your tiny tits." He said the last part with his signature smirk on lighting up his whole face.

"Really?"

"What I don't understand it why you love me, I'm so obsessed with being cool, and a jerk, and I can never protect you and-"

Soul?"

"What?"

"Shut the hell up"

"Ok"

Maka laughed "I love you Soul Eater Evans." She smiled as she brought her face closer to his.

"I love _you_ Maka Albarn."

And then he kissed her.

So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Amazing? Horrible? Should I delete it or rewrite it? Any form of criticism would be helpful although please give me a reason and don't just say "I don't like it, and leave it at that."

Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee review I really want to become better!


	2. Insecurities Rewritten

Authors Note: so in the reviews a lot of people said although they liked it, it was too short so I decided to rewrite it and make it longer and in my opinion better, so please read and review and tell me what you think! =)

_I see the blue in your eyes  
Baby what are you hiding?_

Maka froze as she was cutting carrots in the kitchen when she heard the front door open. She knew it couldn't have been Blair because their footsteps were so quiet and Blair would have already made in known that she was home. She let out an exasperated sigh as she heard Soul's bedroom door open and close. She wondered why he was avoiding her lately, he spent nearly every single day at either Black Star's or Kid's house from right after school till late at night. She tried making his favourite foods and not to annoy him so much yet it wasn't working, and every time she tried to start up a conversation he would only give her one or two word answers and she had stopped trying. She couldn't help but think that maybe it was because he didn't want to date her anymore. It had only been a few weeks before she had finally confessed to him, and it worried her to even think about the possibility that he was only dating her because it was a nice thing to do. He has seemed really distant and depressed since they started dating...

_I catch a glimpse of the truth  
And it don't look good, no_

When she walked in the door one day after going to the grocery store she knew that this must be the reason Soul was so distant and secretive. Blair was holding him tightly to her overly grown chest her head rubbing on top of his now this was a normal occurrence and usually Maka would just Maka chop Soul even though she knew it was more Blair's fault then his and everything would be fine. Yet Soul's hands were cupping his nose to hold in a gushing nosebleed, but it had been over a month since Maka had seen Soul have a nosebleed because of Blair. Also for once he wasn't pushing her away or yelling at her to let him go. Tears filling her eyes Maka dropped the grocery bags she was holding and quickly ran over to Tsubaki's house even though her vision was blurry. There she would tell the older girl what she had seen and after Tsubaki would comfort her and tell her she could stay the night. This is exactly what Maka did, for the next couple of days... 

_I feel the ground fall away_  
_As you fight back the tears  
And choke the words_

_*Flashback*_

When Maka had snuck back in the apartment after staying at Tsubaki's she was relieved but also a little annoyed that he didn't say anything about her being gone.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka asked keeping her eyes trained on the television. Soul grunted which Maka took as him telling her he was listening.

"Do you love me?" she asked nonchalantly her voice and facial expression not showing her emotions even though on the inside she was panicking but she knew she had to stay calm and get the words out.

"What? Maka what are you going on about? Of cour-" Soul tried to start but Maka interrupted him before he could finish.

"Then why have you never said it?"

"B-but, I-I do" Soul stuttered his eyes down looking at his lap instead of her face his hair falling down in front of them. 'Damn it Maka! Why of all the times you could have brought this up it had to be now!' Was what he was thinking.

"Say it" Maka said once he brought his head up to look at her. She stared into soul's eyes. Her forest green eyes searching his crimson red ones searching for something, anything that would reassure and comfort her but was unable to find anything besides shock, fear, and confusion. Soul's inability to answer wasn't really helping either.

"You _don't_ love me, do you..." she murmured her voice sounding small.

"I do." Soul stated his voice stronger yet still a little shaky and unsure.

"But you can't say it! Which means that you don't love me; hell I doubt you even want me here, I bet it would be better if we-we broke up." Suddenly Maka felt the urge to look absolutely anywhere _but _Soul as her eyes traveled around the room trying to find anything to distract her from what she just said.

"I _do_ want you and I don't want to break up!" Soul exclaimed his face incredulous, showing emotion for the first time in weeks.

"You can't mean that soul, and you know how much I hate lies" Maka said as a small, sad smile slowly spread across her face as her eyes returned to his.

"But Maka!" But it was too late she had already gotten up and fled to the safety of her room. "I wasn't lying, ugh where would I even begin to tell you..." his last words were a whisper. (A/N that line was rewritten like 20 times -_-)

After running to her room she immediately shoved her headphones in her ears, pressed shuffle, and turned the volume up full blast. The first song that came on was You Don't Love Me by Stephanie McIntosh

I feel the ground fall away

As you fight back the tears  
And choke the words

_[CHORUS]_  
You don't love me  
You can't say it  
After all this time  
You don't want me  
You can't mean it  
Tell me you've lied

She cringed as she listening to the song the lyrics describing her situation almost perfectly and the words eerily echoing what she had said only minutes ago.

The song ended and she let out a sigh as she took out the headphones upon hearing Soul banging on her bedroom door.

"What do you want Soul?" she called trying to sound annoyed but it didn't really work because her voice broke when she said his name.

"I'm coming in...'' He said his voice more confident than earlier as he opened the door.

She didn't reply to him just stuck the headphones back in but looked at him when she felt the bed shift her eyes cold not giving away the fact she was about to start crying before he came in.

"Ma-" Soul stopped and took the I-pod from Maka muting the music. "Maka I-" he started again.

"I get it." Maka interrupted for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.

"Get what?" Soul asked confusion sweeping over his features.

"Why you don't want or love me, I get it. Seriously, I mean really who would want a violent, distrustful, flat as a board, temperamental, overly dependent, boring, emotionally unstable, stubborn, insecure, little bookworm with no sex appeal like me anyway. I don't even know why you agreed to date me in the first place..." she trailed off as a batch of tears rolled down her cheeks. 'Funny, I thought that I wasn't crying when he first came in my room' she thought.

"I love you"

"Wait what?" Maka had been originally staring down at her lap making absolutely no eye contact with Soul but her head immediately sprung up at his unexpected words. Her eyes meeting his, her confused face mirroring his from earlier when they were in the living room. Her mouth was hanging open tears still making their way steadily down her face. She couldn't have heard him right could she?

Inside his head Soul laughed at her bewildered face. "You heard me. I am in love you Maka Albarn; I love every single little thing about you, _even_ your tiny tits." He said the last part with his signature smirk which lit up his whole face that had been showing so little emotion Maka's heart skipped a beat at the sight.

"You have to be kidding!"

"No I'm really not, but you know what I don't understand it why you of all people would love me, I'm so obsessed with being cool, cynical, secretive, and I can be such a jerk sometimes and I can never protect you like a weapon should and-"

"Soul?"

"What?"

"Shut the hell up" Maka said with a genuine smile.

"Ok"

Maka laughed "I love you Soul Eater Evans." She smiled as she brought her face closer to his.

"I love _you_ Maka Albarn."

And then he kissed her.

She knew she should ask him about the thing with Blair and why exactly was he being so distant yet this moment was too good to ruin and the way he was kissing her also helped her forget what she wanted to ask so she just decided she'd wait for another day.

So what do you guys think of the rewrite? Is it better or worse. Any form of criticism would be helpful although please give me a reason and don't just say "I don't like it, and leave it at that."

So do you guys want me to leave it at just that? Or should I continue and have Maka ask Soul what happened?

I finally found out why author's always ask for reviews cause reading all for the reviews I got (and honestly I didn't expect any) made my day so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee review! :D


End file.
